Total Drama Endurance
by JacetheHedgehog
Summary: Total Drama with Endurance. 24 suckers and only 1 winner. Are you that winner? Apps closed!
1. Chapter 1

_**Total Drama Endurance**_

_Welcome! If you are reading this, then you have a chance to compete in another season of Total drama with a special twist. A good friend of mines gave me the idea of how to make this Interesting, the Director of the Endurance! 24 contestants, 9 pieces, and $1,000,000 plus a trip to Hawaii! Fill out the forum below for your chance. *Spots are limited and I will only accept the first 24.* Just Pm me your forum and I will get to work._

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Looks:_

_Personality:_

_History:_

_Clothes:_

_Reason to compete:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Others:_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Accepted Players**_

_Girls_

_1. Ronnie Clark (Veronzies)_

_2. Rosalina Maza (CVluvVocaloid)_

_3. Kiki Selena Palm (Cookieplzandthnx)_

_4. Rosalynn Oliver (LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy)_

_5. Ruby Norman (zombiefear101)_

_6. Katherine Foley (HomestuckTail98)_

_7. Lila Maroon ( )_

_8. Annabelle Roberts (PurplePuppy5000)_

_9. Annie Jay Jones_

_10. Jose Riffen (Wolfs1999)_

_11. Mackenzie Rose Anderson_

_12. Laura Carlson_

_Boys_

_1. Andrew Draco (CVluvVocaloid)_

_2. Andy Toran (Guest)_

_3. Brandon Davis (Zak Saturday)_

_4. Patrick Blue (Secret Love Writer)_

_5. Jason Williams* (me)_

_6. Chico Rapido (Mr. Nattown)_

_7. Anthony Clark (Veronzies)_

_8. Quentin Skyes (__LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy)_

_9. Dutch Orlov (Zombiefear101)_

_10. Liam (Curcle)_

_11. Samuel (Power Master Story Writer)_

_12. Juan Cruz (ImN0Hero)_

_*Yes, I'm putting myself in this but I wont win. This will be a game of luck and you can decide who you wont gone so its far.*_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day 1_**

_**Chris**__: "_**Welcome to Total Drama. My name is Chris McLean. As you may know, I am the host of Total Drama and guess what…I still am! We are here with our sixth…um seventh season with a whole new cast and brand-new spanking rules. This season, we will have more chaos, more drama, and most importantly, no pesky lawyers to bug me as we will break this new contestants as they try to win 1 million dollars *as he speaks, Chef walks on scene with a case and opens it, showing the money. A gust of wind takes some of it away* give or take. Stay tuned for this is, Total. Drama. Endurance!"**

***cuts to the docks***

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: "Welcome back. We are now waiting for the new contestants to show up, making them our fourth generation. Here they all come now." *cuts to a sailboat carrying 24 teens* <strong>

"**This year's lucky contestants are Ronnie Clark, Anthony Clark, Patrick Blue, Liam, Samuel, Laura Carlson, Jose Riffen, Ruby Norman, Katherine Folley, Andrew Draco, Andy Toran, Kiki Selena Palm, Lila Maroon, Annabelle Roberts, Jason Williams, Rosalina Maza, Rosalynn Oliver, Annie Jay Jones, Mackenzie Rose, Quentin Skyes, Juan Cruz, Dutch Orlov and Brandon Davis." *as he called their names, one by one, they got off and noticed an enlarged version of the monkey bars in the water* **

**Chris: "Now, Chef, get all of them ready for our first challenge."**

**Dutch: "Hold up, we already are starting a challenge? Don't we get a break before we start this off?"**

**Chris: "Nope, this season, we are changing it up."**

**Andrew: "What's so different? Same old island, same old Chris."**

**Chris: "Well, for starters, instead of two different teams, there will be 10 different pairs!"**

***confessions***

**Jason: "Jeez. He's making us work for the money this time. Thanks a lot, Chris"**

***ends confessions***

**Kiki: "Hold up. If there are only 10 pairs, that's not enough for everyone." **

**Chris: *grinning* "That's the first challenge. The test of strength. All you have to do is hold on the longest. Whoever drops first is sent back. First two males and females are gone."**

***more gasps***

"**Unless you wanna save us the trouble and get on the boat, all males get on up. There is a special bonus for the male who stays up the longest." **

***static***

**Chris: *starts up the timer.* "Alright now. This is it. Stay on as long as you can to stay in the game. Ready? GO!" **

***as everyone grabs hold of the rope, they are suddenly thrusted forward and are hanging in the middle of the water. 5 minutes pass by before Brandon nearly lost grip of his. At the same time though, Anthony lost his grip completely and fall into the dark waters.***

**Chris: "And Anthony is out of the competition. Who will join him and miss out on 1 million dollars?"**

**Ronnie" *runs to the water and helps him out.* "Anthony, nice try."**

**Anthony: "Whatever. Just make sure you win. We both can't let Mama down."**

**Ronnie: *laughs alittle* "I see why you wanted to come and compete. Sorry little brother."**

**Anthony: "We are the same age!" *he smirks before getting up and standing next to Chris. Another 7 minutes pass before Quentin falls off his rope***

**Chris: "And that's it for Quentin. Anthony. You and Quentin will be on the next sailboat out of here after the break."**

***static***

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: "And we're back as the males are still hanging on for that special advantage. Some have decided to get off like Jason, Andrew, and Brandon. Others tried to stay on like Juan and Chico but didn't have the guts. It's now just Patrick and Andy." *and just as he says his name, Andy falls off his rope. Patrick grins and let's himself fell in after knowing he won.*<strong>

"**Congratulation, Patrick. You will get something special after we have two female competitors gone. Your time was 14 minutes. If a girl beats that time, she gets the special gift instead. Are you ready, ladies?" *before they can answer, they were hanging on for the chance to compete as it started up***

***Confessions***

**Mackenzie: "I'm not gonna fail this. I am gonna hang on for dear life and I will stay."**

***static***

**Andrew: "I wonder if I can 'persuade' them to all fall off? Nah, too big of a risk"**

***End confessionals***

**Jason: *was walking on the beach when he saw Mackenzie nearly slipping***

***confession***

**Jason: "I hope she doesn't fall. I need people for an alliance and she seems to be someone I can trust."**

***static***

**Chris: *after nearly 10 minutes, Ruby fell off of her rope. Not even a minute after, Rosalina fell off too. Everyone else sighed and fell in after them.* "And that's it. Ruby and Rosalina, join Quentin and Anthony on the sail-o-shame." *Chef escorts the, while Chris stays behind* "As for the rest of you, congratulations! You are the official cast of this season's Total Drama and get things kickin, Patrick, since you stayed on the longest, you get to pick your female teammate and your teams color."**

**Patrick: "I pick Kiki as my partner and I chose the color red."**

**Chris: "Alright then. Andy, you stay on the second longest. You pick your partner and team color"**

**Andy: "Simple. Lila Maroon and the team Blue."**

**Chris: "Alright then. When I call your name from a piece of paper, come up and say your partner and then your color." *As he reached in a hat and picked a new name.* "Rosalynn."**

**Rosalynn: "I pick Andrew and our team is green."**

**Chris: "Ok. Next is Katherine."**

**Katherine: "I pick Brandon and we are team Yellow."**

**Chris: "Jason."**

**Jason: "I pick Mackenzie and we are team Purple."**

**Chris: "Jose Riffan"**

**Jose: "….I guess Liam and we are the Orange team"**

**Liam: "I don't wanna be on the Orange team." **

**Jose: "Well, you don't get to pick."**

**Chris: "Moving on…Laura"**

**Laura: "Juan and we are the gray team"**

**Chris: "Chico"**

**Chico: "I pick Annabelle and we are the Black team."**

**Chris: "Samuel, do you pick Annie Jay or do you pick Ronnie?"**

**Samuel: *looks at them both* "I pick Ronnie and on the white team."**

**Chris: "Then, Annie, you and Dutch are the black team. Up this hill you will see two cabins. One for males and the other for females. There are two kinds of challenges, Puzzle/Immunity challenges and Elimination challenges. Today was an elimination challenge so tomorrow; you and your new partner will be competing for Immunity and an Endurance piece. I would explain more but the sun is setting and I have some planning to do. Until then, I'm Chris McLean and we will see each other on the next episode of Total. Drama. Endurance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Day 2_**

_**Teams:**_

**Red: Patrick and Kiki**

**Orange: Jose and Liam**

**Yellow: Katherine and Brandon**

**Green: Rosalynn and Andrew**

**Blue: Andy and Lila**

**Purple: Jason and Mackenzie**

**Gray: Laura and Juan**

**Brown: Annie and Dutch**

**Black: Chico and Annabelle**

**White: Samuel and Ronnie**

_**Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Endurance, we meet the new contestants who are competing for a chance to win 1 million dollars! To kick off this season and its new twist, we had them see how badly they want to stay by seeing who could last the longest, holding onto a piece of rope. Anthony, Quentin, Ruby, and Rosalina all fell before the others so they took the sail-o-shame and left. Now we have teams and some are thinking of an alliance. Who will stay strong, who will fall, and who has the courage to take it all? Find out on this episode of Total. Drama. Endurance!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*static. Cuts to the cabins*<strong>_

_**Chris: "All of the contestants are sleeping off the pain after yesterday's little challenge. Which makes this more fun" *yells into the loudspeakers* "GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTTS OUT OF BED AND LETS MOVE. MOVE. MOVE!" **_

_***One by one, the contestants start getting out of bed* **_

_**Chris: "Good morning, my fellow vict- I mean players."**_

_**Brandon: "Morning? It's not even 2:00!" **_

_**Chirs: "Correct. Now, for today's challenge, you will be competing for the Courage Endurance piece and what better way to win this piece by facing your fears!"**_

_***confessionals***_

_**Brandon: "Pir-piranhas!"**_

_***static***_

_**Liam: "Oh God, not heights***_

_***static***_

_**Mackenzie: "Dear Neptune, that means I gotta take a (gulps) test!"**_

_***static* **_

_**Annie: "No, No, No! I can't do this. I will fail this challenge cause I only fear failing!"**_

_***ends confessions***_

_**Katherine: (looks around and notices Dutch creeping up behind Brandon. Watches as Dutch jumps up behind Brandon, yelling something about piranhas)**_

_***confessionals***_

_**Katherine: "Ok, that was rude, disrespectful, and plain out cruel….I like this guy"**_

_***static***_

_**Dutch: "OK, so I may have overheard some of the fears and thought I use it to my advantage. Not like anyone got hurt….sadly."**_

_***ends confessions***_

_**Katherine: (walking up to Dutch) "That was sneaky, you little rat. I was gonna do that."**_

_**Dutch: (grinning) "You seem to enjoy the screams of others. Wanna help me out abit?"**_

_**Katherine: (faking a gasp) "Are you suggesting that we form an alliance? Behind our own teammates back? (Grins) "You got a deal" (shakes his hand)**_

_**Chris: "Alright. To win this, you and your partner must face both of your fears in order to move on and no one can help each other." (Looks at Dutch and Katherine) "On your marks, get set, GO!" (He said as he pulled out a toy gun that said bang)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*static*<strong>_

_**Chris: (watching a camera) "Well, after 30 minutes, no one has yet to come across their fear- wait, I'm wrong. Jason is now going to face his fear of drowning." **_

_**Jason: (walks through the woods until he sees a cliff) "Heights or drowning…which one?" (upon hearing Chris voice over the microphone, he jumped)**_

_**Chris: "In order to find the key, you must jump into this deep trench and find it at the bottom of the lake."**_

_***confessions***_

_**Jason: "Chris McLean, if I survive this, I am gonna put on a freddy mask, walk into where you live, and scare the living (bleep) out of you!"**_

_***ends confession***_

_**Jason: (looks over the water and sighs. Takes a step back, prayed, and jumped off the cliff into the water)**_

_**Chris: "Holy! I didn't think he would jump. I wasn't serious! We'll be right back after I read over my contract to see if I am getting sued."**_

_***Static***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason: (as he plunges into the icy water, he opens his eye to try to find his key) "Jeez, how hard is it to find a single key."<strong>_

_**Elsewhere**_

_**Brandon: (arrived at his fear challenge and is backing up) "Curse you Chris." (mutters as he sees his key surrounded by piranhas)**_

_**Mackenzie and Annie are both being quized by Chef and are both failing. **_

_**Chris: "Come on! We only need one team to finish this-whoa! Brandon just got his butt bitten by a piranha!" (laughs but then gets serious. turns on the loudspeakers) "IF BOTH PLAYERS WINS, YOU GET AN ENDURANCE PIECE AND YOU GET TO PICK WHICH TWO GOES TO TEMPLE FOR ELIMANTION" **_

_**Annie: "Calm down, calm down, calm down" (muttering)**_

_**Mackenzie: (closing her eyes, she imagines someone clsoe to her) "Lets get started"**_

_**Both Mackenzie and Annie start thier test and both pass, barely.**_

_**Chris: (over loudspeaker) "Both Mackenzie and Annie has passed thier fear. If Jason or Dutch finish thiers, they will win for thier teams"**_

_**Dutch: "Damn it. I need to stop Jason. I have to." (runs off)**_

_**Katherine: (runs up to Brandon) "Sorry but we gotta win" (kicks him into the water)**_

_**Brandon: (screaming as he swims to the tiny bit of ice that holds his key)**_

_**Chris: (over loudspeakers) "And now Brandon has finished! Its a three way tie between the Yellow Team, the Purple Team and the Brown team"**_

_**Mackenzie: (walks to where Jason did his challenge and sees him floating in the river, holding his key) "JASON!" (dives in after him. pulls him to shore.) "Come on, dont die" (starts pumping his chest and does CPR. After a third time, he coughs up water and his eyes fly open.) **_

_**Chris: "The Courage piece goes to the purple team and they get to stay in the McLean Mansion with a team of thier choice." **_

_**Jason: (looks up at Mackenzie) "You-you saved me."**_

_**Mackenzie: (looks down at Jason) "Of course, your my teammate. I couldnt just leave you."**_

_**Jason: (smiles and kisses her cheek before standing up) "Lets go back."**_

_***confessionals***_

_**Mackenzie: "I'll admit it, Jason is nice and all. I couldn't have just left him. Besides, he is pretty cute..for a guy that is. better then some of the others here.**_

_***static***_

_**Jason: "honestly, I like the fact that Mackenzie saved me. It makes me glad I chose her as my partner."**_

_***ends confessions***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris: "Congratulations, Purple team. You have immunity in the next challenge. Since you won, here is your endurance piece (hands over a triangle with the word courage) and instead of elimination, you get to pick who goes with you to the McLean Mansion."<strong>_

_**Jason: (hushed whispering with Mackenzie) "We've decided. We will take...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**the blue team."**_

_**Chris: "alright then. Blue team, join the purple team up at McLean mansion while the rest of you go to bed. Tomorrow will be a elimination challenge so get ready for more drama and more pain. Here on Total. Drama. Endurance"**_

_***end credits***_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Day 3_**

_**Teams: **_

_**Red Team: Patrick and Kiki**_

_**Orange Team: Jose and Liam**_

_**Yellow Team: Katherine and Brandon**_

_**Green Team: Rosalynn and Andrew**_

_**Blue Team: Andy and Lila**_

_**Purple Team: Jason and Mackenzie (with the Courage piece)**_

_**Gray Team: Laura and Juan**_

_**Brown Team: Annie and Dutch**_

_**Black Team: Chico and Annabelle**_

_**White Team: Samuel and Ronnie**_

_**Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Endurance! The teams competed for the famous courage piece, one of the 9 pieces to win. To win the courage, they had to summon the courage to face their deadly fears. All in all, it was the Purple Team of Jason and Mackenzie who won, but the real winner might have been Mackenzie, who received her first kiss. Today will bring more pain and more shame. Stay tuned for Total. Drama. Endurance!"**_

_***static***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*cuts to McLean Mansion. The Purple team and Blue team were both sitting at the fancy dining table, eating their fancy meals*<strong>_

_**Jason: (after eating a pancake) "This is the life. If we keep winning like this, the other teams would be too weak to even compete."**_

_**Andy: "Your right. Why did you pick us?" (Finishing a cup of juice.)**_

_**Lila: "Ya. It's not like there is anything special about us."**_

_**Jason: "That's exactly why. I have a feeling that the Yellow Team is plotting something so we need allies. If you team with us, we'll bring you to the finals."**_

_***static***_

_**Lila: (flips hair) "Way to easy. These fools will never know what hit them."**_

_***static***_

_**Jason: "No. I don't trust any of the others, not even the blue team. Once the merge happens, I'm gonna take me and Mackenzie to the finals. After all, she saved me from drowning so it's the least I could do."**_

_***ends confessions***_

_**Jason: "Well, do we have an agreement?" (Holds out hand to shake) **_

_**Lila: (reaches over and shakes) "Till the very end."**_

_***cuts to the crappy cabins***_

_**Dutch: (placing a stink bomb in the girl's cabin and runs off as it explodes) **_

_***as they came out and headed to the lake, Jose, Katherine, and Annabelle all looked at Dutch, each having a separate punishment for what he did.***_

_**Chris: (rolls into camp in his jeep) "Hello, my favor-(nearly barfs) what in the name of Davy Jones! Girls, hit the lake or be eliminated!" (Waits till the girls all are in the lake) "This will be an elimination challenge and since the purple team won last challenge, they are safe from going home tonight. This will be a simple challenge, a run around the island. The first team back picks which two teams go to face off in the elimination." (Rides away as the girls came back)**_

_***static***_

_**Chico: "A run? I will win this and be in that McLean Mansion. As long as my partner is able to keep up, that is."**_

_***static***_

_**Annabelle: "Well, during this race, I can kil-I mean get my revenge on Dutch for what he did. Oh, the fun it will be hearing him scream."**_

_***static***_

_**Katherine: "That rat! I hope he remembers he's in an alliance with me or I might have to take him out."**_

_***ends confessions***_

_**Chris: "All right then. The first team back wins and gets to pick who faces elimination."**_

_**Chico: "This will be too easy. Nobody can outrun me." **_

_**Chris: (grinning) "Glad you said that. To make this a lot more dangerous, you and your partner will have metal braclets around your legs and not to mention, there are a lot of dangerous creatures in the forest."**_

_***confessionals***_

_**Chico: "Me and my big mouth."**_

_***ends confessions***_

_**Chris: "Alright, on the start of three, you can start running. Ready. Set. GO!" **_

_***as the whistle blows, the contestants start off running.***_

_**Chico: (trying to run with Annabelle next to him) "Hurry it up! We can't lose this challenge." **_

_**Annabelle: "Listen up. I just wanna kill Dutch for that damn stunt he pulled earlier. I don't care if we win or not." **_

_**Chico: "Then how about this, get on my back and I'll carry you to the end and if we win, you can pick Dutch to leave."**_

_**Annabelle: "Alright, just as long as we aren't eliminated before I can get revenge on Dutch."**_

_***Chico nods and picks her up, as he started running.***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Red Team and the Brown Team were in racing for first when the Black Team caught up."<strong>_

_**Chico: "oh, hello my comrades. If you don't mind, We are gonna be taking the lead."**_

_**Dutch: (saw the others and grinned) "Not if I have anything to say about this"**_

_**Annabelle: (hearing Dutchs voice) "Time for murder." (Jumps off Chico's back, making him stop) "Tick, tock, tick, tock." (She walks towards him, a murderous look in her eyes, Chico unable to stop her) **_

_**Dutch: (Stops in his track, making Annie stop.) "Aw. Shit." (starts backing up and then starts running, Annie along with him as Annabelle starts chasing him)**_

_***the Purple Team was running through the forest, not in first but not in last. Suddenly, a person wearing a Freddy Mask jumps out at them, Jason reacts by hitting him in the face.* **_

_**Jason: "You alright?"**_

_**Mackenzie: "Yeah. How did you-"**_

_**Jason: "First reaction. Something I've grown use to."**_

_**Mackenzie: "Thank God you did."**_

_***Jason smiles alittle before seeing the White Team.***_

_**Jason: "Mack, I wanna team with the White Team. They don't seem to be a threat and I trust them more than the Blue team."**_

_***Mackenzie nodded and together, they both ran with the White team. After explaining their plan, they heard on the loud speakers the winner***_

_**Chris: "The winner is…." (as he was about to say the winner under Andrew's hypnotic control, the Blue team, who had caught off their ankles, tackled the green team, plowing them out the way as Chris shakes his head clear and announces the red team, seeing them pass.) "Blue and Green Team, seeing how you both cheated, you should both go to the elimination temple."**_

_**Patrick: "No way. We won so we get to pick."**_

_**Kiki: "Yeah. We made up our minds while running." **_

_***confessions***_

_**Jose: "It better not be us. We did nothing wrong to be sent."**_

_***static***_

_**Katherine: "God, only who knows who is going?"**_

_***ends confessions***_

_**Kiki: "We have chosen to send the Gray Team and the Brown Team." **_

_***confessions***_

_**Juan: "Didn't see that coming."**_

_***static***_

_**Chico: "I really thought it was me and Anna."**_

_***static***_

_**Brandon: "I thought it was me and Katherine. Then again, maybe Katherine is screwing Patrick and convinced him."**_

_***static***_

_**Dutch: "Oh Jeez"**_

_***ends confessions***_

_**Chris: "Gray Team and Brown Team, pack your stuff and head up to the McLean Temple, where you both will compete to see who will stay and who will leave."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*at the Temple*<strong>_

_**Chris: "Welcome, to your first and last elimination. Tonight, you will do the classic rock, paper, sissor but with fire, water, wood. Fire burns wood, wood covers water, and water puts out fire. You and your teammate will pick which element and then, the winning team with 2 out of 3 gets to stay another night. Now, pick your chosen elements."**_

_**Chris: *after both teams picked* "May the chosen elements rise now." *the brown team picked fire and the gray team picked water.* "Water droughts fire. Gray needs one more to win. *the teams pick their elements again.* "May the chosen elements be shown now…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Annie looks at Dutch**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Laura looks at Juan**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Chris: *Gray chose fire and Brown chose wood.* "Fire burns the woods, Gray team wins. Brown team, it's been nice having you around. Time, for the copter-of-loserdom." *watches the Brown Team gets in the helicopter and sees it goes.* "Gray Team, go back down and meet your comrades. Let them know the Gray team has not given up yet." *the teams are all at the fire when they see the gray team. They were greeted with hugs and first bumps.***_

_**Chris: "Our first team down and things our more interesting. Allies have form and Friendships are born. Who will be the next one gone? Find out on the next episode of Total. Drama. Endurance!"**_

_***end credits***_

_**Happy New Years!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Day 4_**

_**Teams:**_

_**Red Team: Patrick and Kiki**_

_**Orange Team: Jose and Liam**_

_**Yellow Team: Katherine and Brandon**_

_**Green Team: Rosalynn and Andrew**_

_**Blue Team: Andy and Lila**_

_**Purple Team: Jason and Mackenzie (Courage Piece)**_

_**Gray Team: Laura and Juan**_

_**Black Team: Chico and Annabelle**_

_**White Team: Samuel and Ronnie**_

_**Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Endurance! The teams went into their Elimination challenge, where cheaters emerged all most victorious. All most." (Snickers) "The Purple team faked an alliance with the blue team, only to have an alliance with the white team, and the red team came out victorious. Sending the Gray and Brown team to elimination, it was the brown team who fell. 1 team down, 9 teams left and a lot more chaos to come right here, right now on Total Drama Endurance!" **_

_***cuts to static***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The teams were sleeping in their beds, having peaceful dreams. Katherine couldn't sleep that well so she woke up to see Juan standing at the docks. He was writing something but she couldn't see what. <strong>_

_**Katherine: "Hey! What are you doing out here?" **_

_**Juan: "I could say the same to you."**_

_**Katherine: (stuttering) "U-um. N-none of your concern!"**_

_**Juan: "The same thing to you."  
><strong>_

_***confessionals***_

_**Katherine: "No one has ever had me at a loss for words before…or even stood up to me for that matter."**_

_***end confessions***_

_**Juan: "You still haven't told me your reason for being up." **_

_**Katherine: "Neither have you!"**_

_**Juan: "Very true. Couldn't sleep. Something about Andrew creeps me out."**_

_***confessionals***_

_**Juan: "He nearly got Chris to announce his team would win. I was sent to be eliminated when I noticed Patrick and Kiki acting abit like Chris. They said they made their decision while running. I and Laura did nothing wrong so Andrew probably got to them too."**_

_***ends confessions***_

_**Katherine: "Andrew? That loser is nothing. He may have almost convinced Chris to give up them victory but I could find bigger dirt then what he found."**_

_**Juan: "Oh really? Well, if you find anything on Andrew, please tell me."**_

_**Katherine: "Oh really? Why should I help you?" **_

_**Juan: "Because you have no alliance. The brown team was your only alliance and they are gone. The Blue team is solo and the Red team probably will too. Purple has White and that leaves Gray, Orange, Green, and Black. Green are Sneaky-eyed freaks, Orange and Black seem normal and then theres us. If you, me, Black and Orange team, we can get rid of the others, starting with the Green Team, then Purple."**_

_***confessionals***_

_**Katherine: "I never thought about it but he makes sense."**_

_***ends confessions***_

_**Katherine: "Fine but we don't team with the Orange Team. It's against them. No one else will make it."**_

_**Juan and Katherine started making a list of who should go out first. **_

_**Juan: "OK. It's Green, Red, Orange, Purple, Blue, Black, and last is White." **_

_**Katherine: "Correct. Get some sleep. You'll need it for later in todays challenge."**_

_**As they departed ways, someone else had overheard them and gasped at what they heard. They left to their cabin, thinking of a plan.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later<strong>_

_**Chris: "It's 6:00. Normally, I would let them sleep but (pulls out bullhorn and blows) this is too good. GET YOUR SHINY BUTTS OUT ON THAT DOCK RIGHT NOW!"**_

_**As they all slugged out, Liam saw the Red team and walked over. He whispered something and walked away. **_

_**Patrick: "You think he's lying?" **_

_**Kiki: "What reason does he have to lie?"**_

_**Chris: (standing on a boat) "Now that you all are here, Today is an immunity challenge. You will compete for the leadership piece. "To earn this, one member of each team must be blindfolded while the other is hand-tied. Together, you must row your boat across the lake, onto Hades Island, named for the amount of deaths, and collect the Piece at the top of Mount Hell."**_

_**(Gasps)**_

_**Chris: "We will begin this challenge as soon as you all on your boats after the break."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*static*<strong>_

_**Chris: (watches others get on the boat) "Ok. Before you begin, let me say that there are a few…surprises in the water and on the island. Have fun! (Blows horn)"**_

_**As the contestants start paddling, the ones who were blindfolded listen to the ones who had their hands tied. **_

_**Mackenzie: "Keep rowing straight, that's perfect Jason." **_

_**Andrew: "Row left, then right. Good. That's better."**_

_**Katherine: "I don't understand Brandon. Where am I turning!"**_

_**Brandon: "Left!"**_

_**Katherine: "Left, right?"**_

_**Brandon: "No. LEFT!"**_

_**Katherine: "Left?"**_

_**Brandon: "Right."**_

_**Katherine: (frustrated) "Is it left or right, damn it!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Upon reaching the Island, the Orange and White team started running, the Orange following the White when they saw the Red Team. <strong>_

_**Patrick: "Listen, we thought about your offer. If the Yellow and Gray team want us off, then We'll align with you, but we want the Blue team in this."**_

_**Liam: "No way!"**_

_**Jose: (At the same time) "Deal."**_

_**Liam: "We can't trust the Blue team. I would rather have Green or Black."**_

_**Kiki: "You've got no choice. Purple and White are together, while yellow and Gray are together. All who will be left are Green, Blue, and Black. The Black team is insane and too proud. The Green team has Andrew, who is way to…..creepy. Nothing wrong with Rosalynn but still. Andy is trustworthy and Lila wants to win as much as us."**_

_**Liam: (sighing) "Fine, fine. Us and the Blue team until the finals." **_

_**Patrick: "Good, now let's win and get in that mansion."**_

_**By this time, everyone was on the island but only one time has made it to the top. **_

_**Chris: "The White Team wins! They get immunity in the next challenge and get to stay in the McLean mansion with a team of their choice."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the campsite<strong>_

_**Chris: "Here you go, the Leadership piece. You have the leadership to lead on in this game. Immunity in the next challenge and who will go with you to the Mansion."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Ronnie: "The Purple team."**_

_**Lila: "Of course you would pick them. Your in an alliance with them!"**_

_**Gasp could be heard as this is news to the Black and Green Team.**_

_**Jason: "Like how you are teaming with Red and Orange, or like how Gray and Yellow!"**_

_**(bigger gasps are heard from everyone)**_

_**Katherine: "How the hell did you know!"**_

_**Jason: "It's simple. Anyone would know if the author told-" (gets a punch in the arm from Chris)**_

_**Chris: "No breaking the fourth wall! Everyone, go to bed and be prepared to see hell unleased next time, on Total! Drama! Endurance!"**_

_***static***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chef was making some meatballs in the kitchen when the door slightly opened. "Whos there!" Chef cried out, tossing a knife at the door. The intruder ducked and disappeared. "Hmmp, stupid teen-" He couldn't finish as his phone rang. He answered and his phone shocked him. Out from the shadows, Annabelle grinned. "Easier than I thought." She looked at the address of where all the losers were sent to and smirked. "Coming for you, Dutch!"<strong>_

_***static***_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Chris: (in his video room, watching this) "Hello….yeah….we need a little accident to happen to Miss Annabelle….I know but we can't…..I don't care! Just get it done." (Sighs and turns around) "Hello. If you are watching this, I have a special gift. All you still in this game, this part is for you. You have the power to do something that will change how the game will go but I can't reveal it. Just know that soon enough, you will change this game. For the losers, sorry that you got kicked out. Everyone who left had their name picked out a hat and my deepest sorrows. Not. (Snickers) Anyways, for those reviews, keep reviewing and if you have any questions, they will be answered in the aftermath, coming up very soon. Until then, I'm Jacethe- I mean, Chris McLean. Peace."**_

_***static***_

_***end credits***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Day 5**_

_**Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Endurance, we had a nice little swim across Demon Lake to the island of Hades and climbed the Mountain of Hell. Alliances were formed and secrets were almost revealed. In the end, it was the White team who won the Leadership piece and a certain contestant made it her goal to get revenge on a certain contestant. Find out more right now on Total Drama Endurance!"**_

_***static***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*cuts to McLean Mansion*<strong>_

_**The White Team and Purple team were enjoying breakfast while something was bothering Jason. **_

_**Jason: "Guys, who do we get rid of? Today is an elimination challenge and we don't have immunity like you do."**_

_**Ronnie: "That's for you guys to figure out. Win the challenge and you stay another day. If we win, that makes you guys safe automatically."**_

_**Mackenzie: "Even so, if some other team wins, we are out of here. Not to mention, our Courage piece as well." **_

_**Jason: (nods) "Even if we win, who will we send? Gray and Yellow are teamed and Red, Orange, and Blue are too strong. Black and Green have no allies so it would make sense to get rid of one of them."**_

_**Ronnie: (shakes her head) "If we win, we get rid of Blue and Yellow." **_

_**Mackenzie: "Deal. Let's get ready. Chris is waiting outside."**_

_**Chris: "Hello, fellow contestants. Before we start, an announcement for Chico. You are now a solo team!"**_

_**Chico: "What happened to Anna?"**_

_**Chris: "Well….it turns out Annabelle escaped from a mental hospital and they've been looking for her ever since. They even put out a reward, so now, we're richer!"**_

_**Chico: "So, I'm on my own? So uncool."**_

_**Chris: "Sorry but we will give you one of two options. Either A: Join another team or B: Work by yourself. If you work by yourself, then only today will you get an advantage like White since this just happened."**_

_**Chico: (looks around and suddenly grins) "I'll work by myself!" **_

_***confessions***_

_**Liam: "He's an idiot. He should have joined a team so he has a better chance."**_

_***static***_

_**Juan: "Soloing? He earns my respect."**_

_***ends confessions***_

_**Chris: "Anyways, like I said before, today is an elimination challenge and since White won, they get an advantage. Your advantage are (opens a treasure chest) shovels, a map of the island, and a five minute headstart. (tosses them at Samuel and Ronnie)**_

_**Chico: "What is the challenge and whats my advantage?" **_

_**Chris: "If you let me finish, the challenge is a scavenger hunt with only 7 items. Chico, your advantage is a 3 minute headstart and a spoon."**_

_**Andy: "But if theres only 7 items, what happens to the two teams that don't get an item?"**_

_**Chris: "They get an automatic trip to the Temple, where only one will come back. The first team back gets an advantage in our next challenge. White team, you have immunity so even if you don't find one, you won't go and the winner will pick." (moves to his jeep) "To find your items, look around for anything out of the usual but be careful, there might be booby-traps. On your mark, get set, go! (clip shows the contestants running off)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*static*<strong>_

_**Katherine&Brandon: **_

_**K: "Ok, where do we start looking?" **_

_**B: "Maybe somewhere near camp. If we're lucky, there might be something there."**_

_**K: "Then hurry the hell up! We can't lose this challenge."**_

_**Elsewhere**_

_**Patrick&Kiki:**_

_**P: Let's try the beach. I've memorized the image of it so I will see if something is out of the ordinary."**_

_**K: "Alright, as long as we win. Us or Orange. They need us because we can't trust blue."**_

_**Already at the beach**_

_**Jose&Liam: **_

_**J: "Hurry up. We have to find one of them and one of the clues is basically saying to look here."**_

_**L: "I'm trying my best" (just as he sees something glittering in the water. He runs and dives in towards the glittering light when Fang swam out towards him)**_

_**Jason&Mackenzie**_

_**J: "Why are we going through the forest? I don't remember any of the clues mentioning anything forest related" **_

_**M: (while smiling) "It's not the forest we're going to. It's more special." **_

_**J: "What could be more special than winning the challenge?"**_

_**M: (turns to face him) "Do you trust me?"**_

_**J: (looks at her and nods) "Of course I do."**_

_**M: "Then don't move." (said while slowly moving towards him. When they were face to face, she was about to kiss him when Jason saw something)**_

_**J: "Is that….the robot from season 5?" **_

_**Sure enough, the robot suit Al was in was coming for them. They started running to a cliff and static changes to Chris.**_

_**Chris: "Ahh, young love. No Total Drama would be without alittle romance. I wonder how our non-alliance teams are doing?" (says as the static changes back to Green Team)**_

_**Andrew&Rosalynn:**_

_**A: "How much longer? We've been looking around Chef's kitchen forever and nothings here except apple pie on Chef's window."**_

_**R: (eyes widening and smacks her head) "That's it. Since when does Chef ever leave his kitchen unattended while there is good food like an apple pie?" **_

_**A: (realizing it as well, he gets the pie, only for a cage to trap him.)**_

_**R: "Shit! Check the pie!" **_

_**A: (puts his hand in it and finds a Chris Statue.) "This is it! Take it back to Chris and hurry!"**_

_**Chico: (Overheard them and waits until Rosalynn is gone before walking in.) "Oh, hello Andrew. What's the matter? You look like a caged animal." **_

_**Andrew: "Just drop it. You're by yourself. You can't expect to win this game by yourself….unless that's why you're here."**_

_**Chico: "Exactly. You have no alliance and neither do I. If we work together, maybe we can win this game." **_

_**Andrew: (looks Chico in the eye) "You are gonna help me get out of this cage and you will do whatever it takes to help me and Rosalynn to win, even if it means you losing, got it?"**_

_**Chico: (under his hypnotism) "Yes, Andrew." (as he takes one of Chef's hammers and hits the metal till it breaks." **_

_**Andrew: "Good." (he stops the hypnosis) "If we survive this elimination, then we could make an alliance. Deal?"**_

_**Chico: (grins and shakes his hand) "You got yourself a deal."**_

_**Laura&Juan**_

_**L: "We have to hurry. If we don't find one of the treasures and send one of the teams, it could be us."**_

_**J: "You don't think I know that. The only way is to take it from others." **_

_**L: (before she could speak, sees the White Team heading back with what looks like a Total Drama Chris Statue.**_

_**J: (grins before running out and tries tackling Samuel for the Statue) "Give us the statue!" **_

_**L: (watches from behind a tree and looks up nervously)**_

_**Samuel: "No! We need it more then you!"**_

_**Ronnie: (stays far off and watches just as a blowhorn snaps them out of it.)**_

_**Chris: "The Orange Team won! They found the Chris McLean invisibility statue so they are safe from Elimination. Wait, here comes Green and Yellow, followed by Blue…and White and Gray team arrived…wait, is that, that is! The Red team has secured their spot! Purple and Chico, prepare to go to Temple!"**_

_***static***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris: "Welcome, Purple Team, Chico. This is where one will raise and the other shall fall. Infront of you are the three elements you will choose from. Purple team, you have a lot riding on this, with your courage piece. Chico, you also have a lot riding on this so may you both choose your element…ok, now that you have choosen, may the elements now raise."<strong>_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Chris: (Purple team picked Fire and Chico picked Wood) "Purple team, that's one win. One more and you stay. Chico, if you don't win this next one, you're out of the game…..you have both chosen your elements, may the choosen elements rasie now."**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Mackenzie held Jason's hand tightly**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Chico crossed his arms, looking at the Purple team**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**..**_

_**Chris: (The Purple choose Fire and Chico choose wood) "Purple team, congratulations! You survived your first elimination. Chico, you lasted long enough to become a one-man team. Time for you to go." (Chico got on the helicopter as it took him away. When Chris turned around to face Mackenzie, she was kissing Jason but pulled away.) "Well, well, well, what a great way to end the show. Sorry to cut this short but your guys must head back down to let them know the purple team has the courage to keep on competing."  
><strong>_

_**Jason&Mackenzie started going back down, where he was met with cheers from the other teams. **_

_**Chris: "What a touching way to end the show. Another team gone and only 7 left before we have a champion. Find out what happens next time on Total. Drama. Endurance!"**_

_***ends. Shows credits***_

_**Sorry for the mega delay but I had to get this in before I head off to Winter Camp for the weekend. Anyways, the writers of Anthony, Quentin, Ruby, Rosalina, Annie Jay, Dutch, Annabelle, and Chico, I want you to give me atleast one family member of theirs (Anthony, I don't need Ronnie cause shes still in) and a theme song for them. Next is the aftermath with a few surprises. Anyways, enjoy!**_


End file.
